


Trickling Kisses

by Riki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Don’t copy to another site, First Kiss, Getting Together, Humans as Food, Intimacy, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Possessive Language, Reconciliation, disregard for human life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riki/pseuds/Riki
Summary: Crouched over his own victim, Yuuri groans quietly around mouthfuls of blood, inaudible to anyone but Viktor.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 61
Kudos: 139
Collections: Chaos Collection 2019





	Trickling Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> My usual stories are softer. Well, not softer, this is plenty soft, but my usual stories lack the bloody murder aesthetic this has.  
> I've been craving... something, and I think I have a taste of that here.
> 
> I had lovely help on this fic. Thank you for the beta, [thewalrus_said](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalrus_said/)! And [aceofjapan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofjapan) for the support and being the reason this fic has a name. You're both lovely friends and I'm lucky to have you.  
> I can't name the friend who listened to me just throwing my thoughts until they became a solid oneshot in the making, but I appreciate you and love you dearly.

Viktor's arm tightens around his oblivious prey's waist when he steps deeper into the alley.

"Ouch!" the man — Julian? — complains. "Viktor, what— W-wait, what is that?"

Viktor doesn't spare him a glance. Humans can't see as clearly as he does in the dark, and what he sees is a vision that locks his breath in his chest.

Crouched over his own victim, Yuuri groans quietly around mouthfuls of blood, inaudible to anyone but Viktor. It's been over a century since he'd last seen Yuuri, and his memory didn't do him justice. Blood drips and soaks a dark growing spot in the victim's clothing. It trickles down Yuuri's chin and neck, stains the fingers that hold onto his meal. Viktor wants to lick it all off Yuuri's skin. It's a distant fantasy. After the last time they met, the way they fought, Yuuri might as well be here to kill him.

After what he'd done, Viktor would let him.

"Viktor, is that— is that—" Julian starts babbling, his voice pitching higher in panic now he's adjusted to the dark enough to see. "Is that bloo—"

Viktor snaps the flimsy neck without looking away from Yuuri, killing Julian before he could think to run, before his voice could rise in a scream for help. The corpse drops to the ground with a heavy thud, skull cracking on the concrete.

Yuuri raises his head and meets Viktor's eyes, licking bloody lips. The silence between them has never been exactly companionable, but this tension is different. Viktor tilts his head to the side and Yuuri's posture relaxes as he accepts the gesture. He holds Viktor's gaze for a moment and then looks down at Julian's body.

Following Yuuri's eyes, Viktor glances down at his dead prey. "It's a pity," he jokes tentatively, watching Yuuri from the corner of his eye to gauge how it's received. "I prefer to feed with their hearts still beating."

"Still a picky eater, then." Yuuri smiles, small but there. A hopeful sign.

"And you're still a messy one."

Yuuri huffs a laugh and drops the husk left from his meal, pushing it aside. He adjusts his sitting for comfort, not in preparation to attack, and the tension leaves Viktor's body.

Coming between another vampire and their prey is worse than forbidden. It isn't done, not when humans are plentiful and so easy to hunt. The equivalent of attempting to kill over a picked flower, while standing in a blooming garden. So when he challenged Yuuri's hunt, fought him over a human all those years ago, he'd accepted the possibility that Yuuri would eventually come to kill him for it. He wouldn't fight back. He doesn't think he could ever fight Yuuri again. Thankfully, it doesn't seem like Yuuri is here for that purpose.

Maybe... Maybe he'll be forgiven. Maybe they'll go back to the strange alliance they had, just the two of them. Powerful enough together to walk away from every clan war and vampire hunt they've lived through. It's too much to hope for and Viktor has no right, but he's greedy. He wants it.

"I heard about..." Yuuri's smile dims and he looks down, his eyes flickering away for a moment. Slowly, carefully, he says, "Have my old enemies been causing you trouble?"

So this is the reason for the visit. The little killing spree Viktor has been on, his trips across oceans and continents to kill whoever wishes Yuuri harm.

"No. They haven't."

"Why, then?"

The idea of lying and making up an excuse briefly crosses Viktor's mind. The habit of keeping his motivations secret. But this is Yuuri. Yuuri isn't a fool. He must know this is related to him, to what they shared, what Viktor disrupted. And besides... Viktor owes him more.

"They repeatedly fought you," Viktor says. "We both know they held grudges. I figured I'd save you the trouble."

"We never did anything like that for each other, though," Yuuri insists. "Not without a reason."

"We never violated each other's trust before, either," Viktor counters. "Not the way I violated yours." The memory of Yuuri's shock and pain still haunts him. The fragile voice with which he'd said Viktor's name. "I can't expect you to forgive that. So I wanted to reduce the possibility of... the type of trouble we used to help each other out of."

Yuuri takes the words in silently, expression unreadable. He worries his lip and the gesture reveals his fangs. Then he sits up, his shoulders squaring, and points to the corpse still at Viktor's feet.

"Give me that, won't you?"

"Are you not full?" Viktor asks as he picks it up. The possibility of denying Yuuri doesn't even cross his mind, regardless of the answer. He just hands it over.

"I am full. But you wanted a heartbeat, didn't you?" Yuuri pulls Julian's body into his lap and rearranges it to comfortably bite into. "You can feed from me, if you want."

The outrageous offer almost doesn't register. For Yuuri to bare his throat to Viktor's bite... The only thing more shocking would have been an offer to be his mate.

"While I eat..." Yuuri continues in a softer voice, ignoring the state he's placed Viktor in, "Tell me about that boy."

Viktor looks at Julian. He's not even sure he has the name right. "I..."

"Not this one," Yuuri says, leaning into Julian's neck. "The one you didn't want me to kill."

"Oh. Yuri."

Tilting his head a little, Yuuri frowns.

"His name was Yuri," Viktor explains. There's something profoundly unsettling in talking about him like this.

Yuuri's lips brush the body's neck when he smiles at Viktor, unfairly alluring, and teases, "Is that it, then? Do you get protective over Yuris?"

Viktor laughs softly. "Cute. But no." He sits close, but leaves a respectful distance, more careful to show deference than he usually would be. Demonstrating his gratitude at being given a second chance.

And so Viktor tells him. The memory of what started his strange attachment to a specific line of humans has long since faded, but he suspects it had to do with whoever he was before. They were the closest thing he ever had to a clan of his own. He spent centuries around them, disappearing and reappearing just enough to avoid being noticed as something abnormal. Watching from afar a string of people, short-lived creatures who would never truly know him. Mourning their deaths with a distant dull pain.

"I already suspected Yuri might be the last. He fell in love with a boy, and I know human relationships aren't always long-lasting, but they suited each other. If he were to be the last, I wanted him to have a good life. As long as a human can have."

Yuuri pulls away from the newly drained body. "And then I attacked him."

"And then you attacked him," Viktor agrees. "And I fought you. And he found out what I am."

Yuuri pushes the corpse away, closer to the other he'd discarded. "Were you ever able to talk to him again?"

"No." Viktor almost laughs. The notion that Yuri would have spoken to him after that is oddly amusing. "But I kept watching. He was safe and happy, if a little nervous in the dark."

Yuuri bites his lip. Tantalizing. "I... I can't pretend to understand."

"I don't expect you to." Viktor smiles. "Being attached to humans in this way is strange even for my eccentricities. Way worse than refusing to get blood all over me."

"He was important to you, though," Yuuri says without even acknowledging Viktor's attempt to make light of the situation. "I ruined that."

Viktor waves a hand dismissively. "Many of his ancestors never even saw me. I couldn't be a constant presence, they would have noticed something like that."

For a quiet moment Yuuri just watches him. Seeing his expression, Viktor realizes the flippant act was both poor and misplaced. And yet... He hardly knows how to have this conversation without it.

"Still," Yuuri says eventually, "I'm sorry."

It's so wrong to receive this apology when Viktor was the one to cross a line and attack, when he'd spent decades upon decades feeling guilty for placing a fragile human life over his loyalty to Yuuri.

"I'm sorry too," he says. "And... Yuuri, I think I'm glad the last of them knew."

Yuuri smiles at him sadly. It feels like forgiveness.

"Come here."

He extends a bloody hand up towards Viktor, who kneels forward to let Yuuri cup his cheek. No doubt smearing blood all over it. Viktor shivers at the touch and leans into it, sighing.

When Yuri died without children, Viktor regretted intervening with Yuuri's hunt. Yuri had lived a pleasant life... and then he was gone. Viktor was left alone, certain it was how his time would be spent from then on. No one would compare to Yuuri, and he was certain he had thrown this away.

It's startling to have Yuuri's tender hand on his cheek now. He can't remember the last time he was touched like this. He can hardly remember the last time he was touched at all outside of fights, outside of hunts and games of seduction. Yuuri's touch is nothing like that of his prey.

He opens his eyes and finds a foreign expression on Yuuri's face. Something so tender it makes him ache. Viktor holds that gaze and licks the blood on Yuuri's palm.

Yuuri's eyes widen and he inhales sharply. It's a good kind of shock, not like the pained expression etched into Viktor's memories. He wants to replace that image with this one.

Taking Yuuri's wrist, Viktor pulls the hand away from his cheek and towards his mouth. He keeps his eyes locked on Yuuri's as he laps up the blood, relishing the flavor of Yuuri's skin under the coppery tang. He sucks on each finger, licks between them, lingers on spots and lines of dried blood to clean away the residue.

By the time he's done, Yuuri's eyes are on fire.

"You're hungry," Yuuri says.

"Yes." Viktor's voice is hoarse.

"You're trembling."

Viktor laughs, breathless. "Not because of hunger."

With a shaky exhale, Yuuri tilts his chin forward, hooded eyes looking down at Viktor's lips. An invitation. Or maybe permission.

Viktor groans as he leans forward to kiss Yuuri. Centuries of devotion, and he'd wanted this, always, but he didn't think he could have it. Didn't dare pursue Yuuri. It was enough to be useful.

Yuuri's quiet laughter breaks the kiss, something giddy and happy and so out of place. Viktor kisses Yuuri's jaw and moves to lick away smears of blood near his smiling lips, trails of it running under Yuuri's chin. Yuuri tilts his head back, revealing the long line of his neck and taking the breath from Viktor's lungs. He sucks and licks, follows the blood's path to the base of Yuuri's throat. It's soaked into his shirt there, leaving Viktor nothing to take but the traces that were smeared onto Yuuri's skin under the collar. He diligently cleans those too.

He stays there, unable to move, as Yuuri's fingers thread into his hair.

"What are you waiting for?" Yuuri says, sounding just as winded as Viktor feels.

Viktor whines as his head is tilted with the guidance of Yuuri's hand. His lips are pressed into the side of Yuuri's neck. With a breathy "Go on" in his ear, Viktor bites.

Warm blood floods his mouth and he moans, swallows mouthful after mouthful, in time with the rhythm of Yuuri's heartbeat as it pumps blood and sends it rushing up towards him.

Yuuri's heart. Too good to be true.

"Wow. It's... I can't believe this," Yuuri says above him, and Viktor is too dazed to understand anything but he loves the vibrations of it, loves the sound of Yuuri's voice so close. "I've been dreaming about this for so long. I thought you wouldn't even want to talk to me again. And now you... You act like you're mine."

Viktor moans and pushes his body into Yuuri's. The fingers in his hair tighten and he almost gasps at the sharp pain, but manages to suppress it and keep the blood from spilling onto Yuuri's skin.

He's reluctant to let go when he starts to feel full, but this is Yuuri. He can't take more than he should. He wouldn't leave Yuuri hungry. So he pulls away and licks at the punctures from his fangs, slowly cleaning the space his mouth covered when it was latching onto Yuuri's neck. Yuuri's body heals quickly. Soon there is nothing for Viktor's tongue to lap up. He leans his forehead on Yuuri's shoulder and tries to catch his breath.

"Wow," Yuuri says again, soothingly stroking and carding through his hair, giving him precious moments of calm.

Yuuri's hand is gentler when it pulls him up. A contrast to their second kiss, which is fierce and bruising. Viktor grunts and does his best to keep up, meeting every movement of Yuuri's lips and tongue. He's slow, but Yuuri doesn't seem to mind.

Without letting go of his hold, Yuuri climbs into Viktor's lap. It changes the angle of the kiss as Viktor has to tilt his head up. It feels right, having to stretch and bare his throat for Yuuri, who trails fingers along its side.

When Yuuri stops kissing him, he stays close enough that their lips still press into each other. Moves away just enough to say, "Be mine."

Viktor closes his eyes. The words make his entire body burn.

"Viktor?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes. Yours. I'm yours, Yuuri, of course I'm yours."

Yuuri laughs again, the same kind of soft joyful laugh that confused Viktor before, and kisses Viktor's lips one more time, briefly.

"Mine."

**Author's Note:**

> Viktor suspects but doesn't remember clearly that Yuri is a descendant of Viktor's own family from when he was human. Viktor spent centuries protecting his own relatives and losing them. Having Yuri know he's a vampire isn't terrible closure.  
> And now he has Yuuri.
> 
> Find me and my art on [tumblr](https://rikichie.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/rikichie_)! Always happy to make new friends.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated. Even if you found the fic years after posting.


End file.
